


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, kid!BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe had a plan to surprise their daughter on Christmas Eve. Too bad she picked the wrong time to sneak downstairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short little fluff for the holidays

“Daddy, why don’t you love Papa?”  At this question, Finn choked on his coffee, while Poe turned to stare at little five year old Bea, who had paused before starting to tear into her gifts.

Finally Finn got a hold of himself and looked at Bea.  “Why do you think that I don’t love your father?”  He croaked, sounding puzzled.

Their daughter wrung her hands and stared sheepishly at the floor.  “Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I went looking for you, but you weren’t in your room, so I went downstairs, and I...”

Poe and Finn waited, exchanging a quick glance.  “And what, sweetheart?”  Poe asked kindly.  

“And I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”  She blurted out, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

Both men went bright red, neither of them knowing what exactly to say to little Bea, who was staring at them.  

_“I can’t believe you’re doing this.  You’re such a loser”  Finn laughed at his husband, who was trying to adjust the red hat.  He rolled his eyes and reached out to tuck his husband's brown curls under the red hat._

_“Shut up, Finn.  You know Bea will get a kick out of this.”  Poe said, checking himself out in the mirror._

_“How do you even know that she’ll sneak down to try and see ‘Santa’?”  Finn asked, using air quotes._

_“She’s been doing it since she was three.  I doubt she’ll stop now.  Besides, I want to get a taste of those cookies you guys baked together.”  He replied, reaching for a frosted sugar cookie, frowning when Finn slapped his hand away._

_“Ah ah ah, those cookies are for Santa Claus.”  Finn smirked as Poe rolled his eyes._

_“I am Santa Claus.”  He protested, making another grab for the cookie, but his husband snatched it up.  “Hey! You’re not Santa Claus!”_

_Poe put his hands on his hips, looking like a very sassy Santa as the other man scarfed down the cookie to keep him from getting to it.  Finn grinned at him, red frosting and sprinkles judged on his lips.  Suddenly Poe jumped forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and capturing his lips in a kiss, using the opportunity to lick the frosting off of his bottom lip.  Finn moaned slightly, and the quick kiss turned into a heated make out session, both men trying to gain control of the kiss._

_Finally they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other, gasping slightly, out of breath.  The hat was askew on Poe’s head, having almost been knocked over when Finn tangled his fingers into the soft curls._

_“So, you want some, ahem, milk, with that?”  Finn offered, wiggling his eyebrows.  Poe started laughing so hard that he to lean on his husband for support.  The other only blushed, seeing as he was only half kidding, but he was glad to see his husband laughing so hard. Then again, they had broken into the alcoholic eggnog earlier, so that may have been the reason for his laughter._

_“I’ll have to take you up on that some other time.”  He giggled in reply. “Maybe that can be your Christmas gift to me. Or mine to yours.”_

_“Maybe. Although I did get you some real presents too.”_

_Poe laughed and took a seat on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and a box. “Alright, that’s a relief. Now how ‘bout we wrap up these gifts and watch some Friends? And eat the cookies.”_

_Finn joined him with a huff. “You read my mind.”_

Finn and Poe stared at each other and then back at Bea, then at each other, both looking absolutely mortified. At least she had missed most of the conversation, since she wasn’t aware that ‘Santa’ had actually just been Poe in a suit they bought from Amazon.

Their daughter just waited patiently for an answer, although she did watch Finn a little shrewdly, convinced that he had done something bad. Both scrambled for something to say, but Poe ended up being the one to answer first.

“We have a deal with Santa Claus.” Finn turned to stare at him, but Poe continued. “Every year, if he gets a kiss from Finn, he’ll give more presents.”

Finn was remarkably grateful that their daughter didn’t understand what sexual favours were, and he continued to stare at Poe. Poe shot him a look, and Finn had to be quick on the uptake, looking back at Bea and nodding.

“Uhm, yeah, yeah, exactly. Because we’re special, but he still needs a reason to be so nice.” It was a floundering reason, but it was all they had.” Bea looked puzzled.

“But what about Mrs. Claus?” Poe obviously hadn't thought about that, and blinked slightly. Now it was Finn's turn to come to his rescue.

“She's perfectly fine with it. It doesn't mean anyone is in love with each other, it's more of a magical kiss.” That seemed to satisfy her, and the cleverly placed mention of magic made her eyes light up a little. She looked at them once more, before, to the delighted laughs of her parents, tore into the wrapping paper of one of her gifts with gusto. Finn leaned into Poe to murmur,

“Next time, let's wait a little longer before Christmas Eve kissing.” Poe nodded his agreement before tilting his head to kiss Finn.

“Love you, Merry Christmas, darling.”

  
“Love you too, flyboy, Merry Christmas. And now, about your explanation…”


End file.
